


Relinquishing Control

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the fight, some imagery has stuck in Dean’s mind and he can’t get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relinquishing Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Steps Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804499) by [caffeinatednightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl), [Mirror_Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse). 



Of course it made sense that when he went to sleep to stop replaying the moment over and over again, he dreamed about it.

_Cas pushed him up against the wall of the cafe and said something, but Dean wasn’t able to make it out. He was looking around, wondering how they were suddenly in Cas’ bedroom._

_“Cas?” He asked, “How did we get in here?”  
_

_Castiel didn’t answer him, though, just looked at Dean with eyes dark with lust and licked his lips.  
_

_“Cas? Are you alright?” But there was no reply, yet again. Unless the lips that trailed from his ear to his collarbone counted as a reply, and Dean didn’t really think that it counted. Castiel latched onto a sweet spot on his neck and—how did he find it so fast— started sucking and nipping.  
_

_Dean couldn’t hold back a moan, still pinned to the wall with Cas’ hands on his wrists instead of in his jacket that he suddenly wasn’t wearing anymore. What was going on?  
_

_He couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore when Cas started to slide his hand under Dean’s shirt and press his body up against his.  
_

_“Oh, God, Cas.” He said, starting to grind back against Cas.  
_

_“Stop it, Dean,” he said, a growl against Dean’s neck, before biting down. “Shut up and just let me do this.” He said it with a slow grind of his hips into Dean’s, staying surprisingly stoic. Dean, on the other hand, was moaning in a way that he was never going to admit.  
_

_Cas’ violence was affecting him in ways that he didn’t expect. For all his shorter stature and sweet demeanor, when he got angry, he got_ really _angry.  The idea of Castiel being in control , of taking that control away from him, was just plain awesome. He’d always been in control of everything, but Cas just pushing him up against the wall and having his way with Dean was leaving him painfully hard in his jeans.  
_

_“Cas.” He groaned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rubbing his lower half into his friend’s. Cas just shushed him gently and after licking a stripe up his neck, said, “It’s okay, I’ve got everything.” And when Dean tried to respond Castiel just pulled his shirt over his head and fell to his knees to start licking at the new skin exposed, hands trailing up and down Dean’s thighs. One of his hands “accidentally” brushed over Dean’s crotch, and when his breath hitched as he tried to keep his noise level down, Cas smiled against his stomach.  
_

_“You seem to have a problem here, Dean.” Castiel said, and he could just hear the smirk in his voice although his face was out of Dean’s line of vision.  
_

_“When—when did you get so good at this?” He asked, his breath coming out in short pants. He didn’t get an answer other than Cas unzipping his jeans with his teeth and nosing Dean’s erection.  
_

_“Cas—” Dean said, thudding his head on the wall behind him, “Cas stop teasing. I just—I just need you to fuck me.” Castiel looked up at him and smiled, opening his mouth and going to lick—  
_

_  
_Dean woke up, achingly hard and ready to spend the rest of his life pretending that never happened. Well, after he took care of some business _not_ thinking about dark hair and blue eyes.


End file.
